Wild Flowers
by ponystripes
Summary: Why was it him, that made her feel like this? Who made her ache with a longing she had never felt before, a desperation for him?


_**Wild Flowers **_

**Summary: 'Why was it him, that made her feel like this? Who made her ache with a longing she had never felt before, a desperation for him?**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own Inuyasha, unfortunately, but I do own the plot, and the keyboard in which I am typing on, so ha, ha, HA!**

**Okay, I came up with this story while my daddy was teaching me how to use a crossbow (They are awesome by the way). Even though, this story has ABSOLUTELY nothing to do with weapons, or bows and arrows, I just wanted to say, thank you, to my daddy for giving me this idea of a story. (( Cheers for father )) Well, enjoy this completely pointless oneshot! **

**-------------------------------------------------------**

It was summer, and summer time brought numerous amounts of differences from the other times of the year. Such things as more demons, since summer is their breeding and mating season. Such things as thunderstorms and humidity. Such things as more sunshine, more heat.

It was such times that the young demon slayer found quite insipid. She had a dislike for the summer months, she always had, and always would. No matter how hard any one tried to change her opinion, she would always hate the summer.

And why? Well, there are many reasons. It was the hottest time of year, for one, and her black demon slaying suit didn't help much. The thunderstorms in the Feudal Era were severe, as well. They would appear out of no where and last for hours at a time, keeping her and her companions from pursuing their goals. Not only that, but she was kind of, sort of, not really, okay, extremely terrified of thunder and lightning. But, she never told anyone, nor showed, her fear for such small things.

Just as she was doing now. She was sitting on the back of a conestoga wagon, her legs dangling off the edge, with her hands placed neatly in her lap, listening to the storm raging all around her.

Okay, so it wasn't exactly a _thunder_storm at the moment, but she still didn't like those. Instead, it was more of a... boxing match, that could be described as a storm.

In simple terms, Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing, once again.

And with every blood boiling, ear piercing yell, Sango would flinch, just as she would when a clap of thunder roared through the sky. And with every loud noise of something being thrown, or the loud _thud_ of Inuyasha being 'sat', she tensed up, as if a flash of lightning had just lit up the sky.

She would _much_ rather be flying on Kirara's back, away from this madness that the two were engrossed in, but, she couldn't just fly ahead of the others at the moment. No, Kirara wasn't injured, she could fly perfectly, so, it wasn't because of he pet cat. It was the fact that a certain monk was walking right behind the wagon, along with a group of young women huddled around him, giving her a front row seat to his, oh-so-amazing, flirting.

It's not like she would just leave him unsupervised with those wide eyed females that seemed fascinated by him. Who knows what he would do!?! Well, something inappropriate, that's for certain.

And even if she did leave, the people who were driving the wagon would request to know why she would rather fly ahead of them and her comrades, instead of enjoying the free ride to the next village in return for them saving their village, and she didn't feel like explaining the fact that she didn't want to watch Miroku feed on the attention of the other women from their village, nor listen to the brawl between Inuyasha and Kagome. Sometimes she swore, that Shippo, Kirara, and herself, were the only sane people in the whole group.

So, she was stuck. Stuck listening to two of her friends attempt to verbally wound one another, and stuck with one of them makeing a complete fool of his, charming, self, while she wallowed in a pool of, unbelievably strong, jealousy and annoyance.

Sango sighed. Why was it_ him _who made her feel like this? Who made her wish that all the other women would just disappear? Who made her ache with a longing she had never felt before, a desperation for him? Why him? Why not some other random boy that she had met sometime in the past, instead of the monk?

No one had _ever _made her feel the way he did. Sometimes he would treat her like a precious little angel, someone who could do no harm in the world. Other times, he would treat her like the fierce warrior that she was, someone who could fend for herself. She liked that about him. Along with about a billion other things; his smile, his looks, his eyes, his voice, his optimism, his bravery, his laugh, his religious ways, heck, she even liked it when he was a complete idiotic pervert! Of course, she would most likely kill herself, before she ever spoke those things out loud.

Starring out at the many people following the wagon, Sango's eyes came across a young girl. The girl had dark brown hair, pulled back into two ponytails on each side of her head, otherwise known as pigtails, and she had a unique pair of green eyes, hinted with a bit of brown in them, otherwise known as hazel. She was wearing a simple, pink, cotton dress that ended right above her knees and a pair of wooden sandals.

In the young girl's hands, was a banquet of yellow, pink, and blue flowers, with a single red one in the middle of the batch. The little girl held them close to her chest, as if they were something dear to her. Her face held the signs of worry and nervousness. Sango noticed the girl's step falter slightly before she regained her posture and sped up a bit. The little girl hesitantly took a side long glance at the person beside her before shyly returning her gaze to the dirt.

The person beside her was a little boy. He had shaggy black hair tied back in a short ponytail, that reminded Sango of Miroku's hair style, and he had very light brown eyes that seemed to be shining with excitement over something. He wore a pair of baggy black pants and a loose, tattered brown shirt. He looked at the girl beside him and his carefree smile turned into a small frown of worry.

The young boy glanced at his surroundings, his face suddenly lighting up as his eyes spotted a group of wild, white lilies. Leaving the girls side, he ran over and quickly picked a handful of the flowers carefully, before returning to the girls side and grabbing one of her hands.

The little girl seemed surprised, but the boy gave her a reassuring smile, as he gently tugged on her hand, forcing her to follow him, which she did. He led her further up toward the wagon, where Sango could now hear anything that the two said.

"Rya, you can't just avoid the circumstances forever! If you like him, tell him, and give him the flowers!" The boy told her, arranging the flowers so that the white ones surround the others. Sango could hear sadness in the boys voice as he advised the girl to do what he said.

Rya looked at him and then at the side of the wagon, where the other boy was walking. "Kato, I can't! He doesn't feel the same way as I do!" She told him desperately, trying to convince him that he was wrong about the other boy.

"You never know unless you try..." Kato told her, placing a hand on her shoulder before gently pushing her toward the side of the wagon. Sango noticed Rya's eyes squeeze shut tightly before reopening, some sort of fire in her eyes.

Rya turned on her heel swiftly, her expression softening. "Fine! Then here!" She exclaimed, shoving the flowers into Kato's hands before turning back around and continuing to walk as if nothing had happened. Rya's face was now a light shade of pink and she was walking a faster pace than earlier, she had arms crossed over her chest and she was looking quite embarrassed.

Behind her, walking a slower pace, and starring, mesmerized at the batch of flowers that had been giving to him, was Kato. He looked at the flowers, then at Rya, before his face gained a soft smile. He ran up to her, after he trucked the flowers securely into the 'bag' he had around his waste, and covered her eyes with his hands.

Rya stopped in her tracks, confused. Kato set his head on her shoulder, chuckling slightly.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" He whispered to her. Her blush deepened as Kato brought her into a hug. And she didn't respond, not yet recovered from her state of shock.

Sango smiled at the two children. How could they of found someone who cared for them so, at such a young age, when she hadn't found someone, and she would be turning eighteen soon! None the less, it was a cute moment that had just gone on before her eyes. She wondered if she was the only one who noticed the scene between the two...

Her gaze left the hugging children, and went to the group of women who were giggling about and talking to each other. But, no Miroku.

Now, where could that pervert had gone? She had let her guard down and he ran off. Probably with some other woman. Sango's jaw clenched at the thought and she rolled her eyes. She glanced around for him, but, failed at finding him.

"Cute, wasn't it?" A voice asked from beside her. Sango looked to the right to see Miroku walking right behind the wagon, where he could easily drag himself up and sit, but he didn't. His violet eyes were locked on her as she gaped at his sudden appearance.

"What?" Sango asked uncertainly. For all she knew, he could be talking about one of the women over in that group somewhere further back behind them, and if that was the case, she most certainly, had a different opinion.

"The young girl, and the young boy. It was most interesting, was it not? You watched the whole scene, so I would assume you agree..." Miroku stated. He set his staff down next to her, before heaving himself up into the moving wagon, beside the demon slayer.

Sango let out a sigh of relief. But, then confusion washed over her. Why on Earth was he with_ her _instead of the other women?

"Yes. It was. They are both lucky to have each other, aren't they?" Sango said, her voice soft, as if she was shy on the subject of 'love.' Well, she was, at least, when she was discussing it with Miroku.

"Yes, they are, lucky indeed. It would be nice to have someone you like, or love, feel the same way back, correct?" The monk asked her, his gaze returning to the two children who were now playing a game of 'tag'.

Sango inwardly snorted. Please! Like he would even consider actually _loving_ someone! He would only stay with someone to have a child, after that was done, he would probably leave!

"It would... but, it's not like you would care. You can't stay with a woman even if you tried!" Sango replied bitterly, glaring at him. She noticed Miroku tense, but then relax again.

He looked at her, a look of sadness and... hurt in his eyes. "You wound me, Sango. If the woman that I loved, loved me back, I would most certainly stay with her, and her only." He replied in a sincere tone. Sango felt guilt rush through her. She hadn't meant to hurt him! It's just... normally he would take it as a joke, and normally _that _look never crossed his eyes, so she never had anything to worry about. But, she knew he was telling the truth this time.

She bit her bottom lip slightly. She hated it when she was the one who made him hurt, even if he did not show it, she could sense that her words had really wounded him, inside, that is.

"Sorry..." She said quietly, she found the wagon wheels quite interesting. Sango could feel his eyes on her, it was making her a bit uneasy.

"It is quite okay, Sango. I forgive you." Miroku eventually replied, causing her to look at him. A smile graced his lips, and his eyes shown with an unreadable emotion. Sango felt her cheeks heat up from the way he was smiling. She returned the smile with a shy one of her own, her face heating up even more. They were awfully close...

The wagon sort of, jumped, in a way, throwing Sango off balance and forward. Miroku, with his catlike reflexes, quickly reached out and caught her before she could fall completely.

Sango felt his arm around her torso, and other wrapped around her waist, holding her securely in place. She swore she was literally on fire by now.

"We are here!" A man's voice called from the beginning of the 'herd.'

They had made it to the next village.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sango could still feel her face burning up earlier from that moment on the wagon. They had been _so _close, and he had had a _free _ticket to grope her, and he _didn't. _In fact, he hadn't even _tried. _Now she was worried that something was wrong with him...

The wind peeked through the slightly opened door, whipping around the sleepy girl. She wanted to go to sleep very badly. But she couldn't.

She wouldn't let herself. Miroku hadn't returned from his 'walk' yet, and she was getting a _little _worried now. It was late, and the others had already fallen asleep, a long time ago. She just couldn't find herself to sleep without knowing he was there next to her. She felt protected with him there, like she could let her mind free and not have to worry about everything.

Now that he wasn't there, all she could do was worry about him.

She groaned slightly. He can take care of himself, so why was she worrying so much? She kind of felt like a wife waiting for her husband to return from a day's work in the field. Waiting for her husband to come home, embrace her and reassure her with a kiss and... wait!

Oh, she really was losing her sanity. She did _not _just think that... did she?

Letting out another quiet groan, she stood up silently and grabbed her giant boomerang before making her way to the door. If he wasn't going to come back on his own, she'd just have to help him with that...

Sango followed the path leading from the hut they were staying in, the gravel making a quiet _click_ as the rocks knocked against each other slightly. She took in her surroundings. The next day would be the new moon, and the day of Inuyasha's transformation into human form. They would have to keep a look out for enemies, just in case.

As she continued to walk, she let her mind wander, wander back to earlier that day...

_**Flashback**_

_Rya turned on her heel swiftly, he expression softening. "Fine! Then here!" She exclaimed, shoving the flowers into Kato's hands before turning back around and contnueing to walk as if nothing had happened. Rya's face was now a light shade of pink and she was walking a faster pace than earlier, she had arms crossed over her chest and she was looking quite embarrassed._

_Behind her, walking a slower pace, and starring, mesmerized at the batch of flowers that had been giving to him, was Kato. He looked at the flowers, then at Rya, before his face gained a soft smile. He ran up to her, after he trucked the flowers securely into the 'bag' he had around his waste, and covered her eyes with his hands. _

_Rya stopped in her tracks, confused. Kato set his head on her shoulder, chuckling slightly._

_"Why didn't you just tell me?" He whispered to her. Her blush deepened as Kato brought her into a hug. And she didn't respond, not yet recovered from her state of shock._

_**End Flashback**_

The girl had expressed how she felt by flowers. A very pretty batch of flowers, nonetheless. But, she didn't need the flowers for that young man to fall for her, he had felt the same before the flower instant, she was just so shy.

Kind of like Sango. She was so shy when it came to her love life. Sure, she had had many of chances with guys when she was younger, even now. She had been proposed to by a king just recently, and she had declined the offer, using the excuse that she needed to continue to search for her brother and defeat Naraku, which wasn't a lie, but that wasn't the only reason she had refused his proposal.

It was Miroku. Sure, she felt he didn't feel the same way, but... what he had said... 'Become happy'... it was as if... he was pleading her not to leave them, not to leave _him._

He had wanted her to choose the path that would lead her to happiness, he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy, and she was, for now.

Sango had been so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize that she had completely walked off of the gravel path and onto the path that led back toward the other village. She looked around, still no sign of Miroku, but...

_The flowers._

She stared at them for a moment before hesitantly walking over to them and plucking one from its place. She stood up, twirling it between her index finger and her thumb, watching the petals glisten in the little moonlight that was available.

She tucked the flower behind her ear and turned around. Maybe Miroku had returned by now...

--------------------------------------------------------

_**Back at the hut...**_

_'Where is he?'_ Sango thought to herself as she set down her weapons and looked around the hut. Miroku still wasn't back.

Sango sat down and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She couldn't get her mind off of him, no matter how hard she tried.

She sighed and set her head on her knees and watched the door, hoping, praying that he would be back soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**A few minutes later...**_

The door slid open, causing Sango's eyes to shoot open. she raised her head and stared at the figure that had just appeared. It wasn't Miroku, the figure was too small, and too short.

"Is your name Sango?" The person in front of her asked. Sango nodded slightly. The figure took a step closer to her, into the light fading through the window, revealing the identity.

It was the little boy from earlier, Kato.

"Uhhh... someone is looking for you..." He told her uncertainly. Sango blinked at the boy.

"Who?" She asked him. Who would possibly be looking for her at this time of night?

"I think his name was Miraku... no... Miroku?" Kato pondered out loud. At the mention of Miroku's name she immediately stood up.

"Take me to him, please?" She asked him. Kato smiled at her, and grabbed her hand, leading her back outside.

-----------------------------------

A few minutes later, Kato had led her to a vacant field. No one was there.

"Where is he?" Sango asked no one in particular. She starred out at the blank area in front of her, completely and utterly confused.

"Don't worry, he'll be here!" Kato exclaimed happily. Sango narrowed her eyes at the young boy, he knew something she didn't...

"And how do you know that?" She asked him, giving him a suspicious look. Kato didn't answer, but pointed at the bushes on the other side of the field.

"Look!" He exclaimed. Sango listened to his orders, looking over to the bushes.

They shuffled a bit before revealing a little girl, who, Sango recognized, as Rya, from earlier, and behind her, being dragged along, was none other than, Miroku.

Kato released Sango's hand, Rya did the same to Miroku's, and then the two ran off, without another word. Sango blinked, confused, as she watched the two run off, laughing and hand in hand.

Miroku was just as confused as she was, but he managed to force himself over to the demon slayer.

"Rya, she told me you were looking for me?" Miroku asked her, gaining her attention. Sango's head whipped toward him as her face grew hot.

"No! Kato told me that you were looking for me!" She defended, pointing at him accusingly, before poking him gently on the forehead, as to prove her point.

"Well, it looks like we have been set up, haven't we, lady Sango?" Miroku chuckled, copying her actions, and poking her on the forehead, just as she had done to him.

"It seems like it... but why would they set us up?" Sango wondered out loud, not really to him.

"I have no idea, Sango... why is there a flower in your hair?" Miroku asked her curiously, as he plucked the flower from behind her ear. His hand gently grazed her cheek on it's way, and he could feel the heat from her cheek on his hand, which he hadn't noticed, since the moon wasn't exactly letting him see her face, or, not the colors at least.

He smiled. He liked it when she blushed. He was the only one who could make her face flush, and he was happy for that. Besides, she was the cutest thing when she had that slight pink tint on her cheeks, well, to him, she was the cutest thing all the time, but, the blush only added to her cuteness.

Miroku let his hand linger near her face slightly, but not touching it, as he stared at the flower. He realized that it was one of the white lilies that Kato had given Rya earlier. Now where did she get that?

"I... I found it when I went for a walk. I guess I forgot to take it out..." Sango said. It wasn't exactly a lie...

Miroku didn't believe her anyway. He took a step closer, letting his hand rest on her shoulder. They were less than two feet away from one another now.

Sango gulped, the lily tickling her neck. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from giggling, and at an attempt to slow her breathing down...

"Why would you be out walking around this late...? And where in the world would you find one of these lilies... so close to this village?" Miroku asked her as if it was a casual question. Sango felt his hand playing with a loose strand of hair on her shoulder, causing the lily to brush her neck once more.

He could feel her face heat up even more, and he had to suppress a chuckle. It was nice to know that he had such an effect on her...

She tried. She really, truly, honestly, tried. But she couldn't help it.

She giggled.

And her face turned even redder from embarrassment.

Miroku raised and eyebrow. He gently removed his hand from her shoulder, and replaced the flower. Then, he carefully trailed his index finger down from the base of her ear down her neck and back again. His touch was so light, barely touching her, it sent a chill down her spine and all through the rest of her body.

He leaned in so his mouth was right next to her ear. Sango could feel his warm breath on her skin as he did so. She closed her eyes tightly with anticipation of what he was going to do.

"You never answered my questions." He whispered in a low voice to her, before pulling away and awaiting her answers.

Sango slowly opened her eyes, to see him smirking at her. Smirking like he had just won some kind of battle, but he hadn't.

"And why should I answer?" She asked him innocently, batting her eys lashes and taking a step even closer. If either of the two moved, there would be absolutely no room left in between them.

Miroku didn't seem to mind that she was being stubborn, but she wouldn't be able to hold out for long. He took that final move so that their bodies were resting against each others, and he let his hands rest on her waist.

He could hear her heart beat, fast and unsteady. The heat from her face flowed to his. His eyes bore into hers. He let his breath tease her lips. He was working this just as if he had planned it, though he hadn't.

Sango gulped. This sure was tempting, he was right there, right in front of her face, literally. She didn't know what he had planned, but whatever it was, she wasn't going to give in that easly. She wouldn't allow it.

"I believe that if you won't tell me on your own, I will have no choice but to make you tell me, flower girl." Miroku whispered to her. He moved his face just a bit closer, so that if she made one false move, her lips were his.

Sango licked her dry lips. "And how do you plan on doing that?" She replied, voice barely audible. Barely.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" He asked her, taunting her. He was almost daring her, _challanging _her to let him. And she _never, ever_ backed down from a challange.

"If you believe that you can make me tell you, then feel free. _But, keep your hands to yourself..."_ Sango warned in a threatening tone.

Miroku growled. He may be retricted from using his hands, but she said nothing about his mouth...

So, he closed the _final _distance between them, pressing his lips to hers. Sango let her hands clutch to the front of his robes as he pulled her closer to him, if that was possible. His lips caressed hers in such a way, she swore she was going to melt right then and there.

She felt her legs begin to feel weak, and before she knew it, she couldn't seem to use them any more, as they gave out. But, Miroku caught her, but let them both fall to the soft grass in the process.

"Can I have my answers yet?" He teased as she attempted to catch her breath. Sango looked up at him.

"You don't think I'll give in that easily do you?" Sango told him, catching onto his little game.

"Of course I don't believe that you will give in that quickly, but, I do believe that if I do what I just did again, that you wont even be able to hold your body up enough to be able to tell me." Miroku teased her.

"Well, that's a risk you're just going to have to take, isn't it?" She asked, smirking up to him.

Miroku smiled down at the woman in his arms. He was going to have to remember to thank those two little kids later...

**------------------------------------------------------**

**And that is the end! WOW! That is the longest stroy I have written that only has to do with one pair! WOOT! Go me! I am SO happy for this story, I believe that it is ADORABLE! And about the little kids, I just had to use them : )**

**Oh, and I forgot to tell y'all that this was a MirokuxSango fic at the beginning, so, yeah, sorry! I promise I will **_**try**_** to get my head back on my shoulders and get back on track... I have kind of been in a mood to write things with these two characters lately, I have no idea why, but, yeah, whatever, I should stop my babbling now...**

**Well, if you liked it, hated it, or really don't care, feedback is welcome!**

**Love! Love! **

**- Ponystripes**


End file.
